


Home for the Holidays

by JeanneRiddle



Category: Choices: Home for the Holidays
Genre: Christmas, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanneRiddle/pseuds/JeanneRiddle
Summary: It's a time-honored tradition for the Joys to celebrate the holidays with enthusiasm and well, for lack of a better word, joy, even if they couldn't treasure it together. Drawn in by concern and curiosity, Christmas discovers that her boss, Nick Peralta, had planned on spending the holiday and New Year working. After a few hours of travel to her hometown, she didn't expect to find him on her doorstep.
Relationships: Avery/Dylan Joy, Linda Joy/Charles Shepard, Nick Peralta/Main Character (Home For The Holidays)
Kudos: 2





	1. There’s No Place Like Home

There was no denying that the small set of desks and offices that belonged to Piquant Press were lavishly decorated for Christmas. Silver and gold ornaments dangled from the ceiling by red ribbons, the doorways were marked with long, artificial strands of wreaths elegantly covered in lights and gold ribbons and bows. The Christmas tree was sporting a festive green, red, and gold, sprinkled with simple white lights and red bows. The only thing missing from this merry display was mistletoe, which Human Resources insisted was not professional and no one could argue against that. 

It was a cloudy night that seemed to be highlighted by the bright city lights of downtown Manhattan, but every once in a while, the sky would see fit to let down a few stray snowflakes. It was a perfect winter evening for an annual office Christmas party, and the rest of the staff seemed to agree with this notion.

Christmas was a little too preoccupied with the last of her work to fully enjoy the festivities, frantically typing away, paragraph after paragraph to the tune of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. She’d hopefully be enjoying the party soon, and then the rest of the holiday season.

“Just a few… more… lines…” she muttered to herself, fingers blazing across the keyboard. She probably would’ve continued typing if not for the fact that her view of the computer screen was now obscured by a delicious cup of eggnog topped with whipped cream, nutmeg and cinnamon, and a gingersnap cookie. “Whoa!”

“Christmas Joy, if you don’t stop working _ right _ now, I’m not gonna be office BFFs with you anymore!” It was easy to tell who was holding the eggnog without seeing them, but nevertheless, Christmas looked up at her friend.

“Bree…” she murmured with a relieved smile. “Thanks! I needed this.”

“I could tell,” Bree replied knowledgeably. “The working late during a party was a dead giveaway.”

Bree passed the eggnog to Christmas and then moved to sit on her desk. Christmas took an eager sip of the holiday beverage, reveling in the taste.

“Are you done with your edits yet? ‘Cause I’m ready to party!” Bree asked with a big grin. “And I’m not about to let you waste that _ stunning _ dress!”

“Oh, this old thing?” Christmas asked, looking down at her dark green, sequin-covered dress. It had a low v-cut came down to her mid-thighs and paired with her silver armband and matching high heels, it was easily the best outfit at the party when most of its attendees elected instead to wear ugly Christmas Sweaters. With the familiar banter that Bree and Christmas went through every day, Christmas placed a hand on her hip and blew a kiss, throwing in a cheeky wink for good measure. 

“Just give me one minute…” Eager to actually enjoy the company Christmas party, Christmas made a few quick changes to the paragraph she had been writing and with a victorious smile, hit save and then send. “And… done!”

“I’m sure it’s _ genius _ too,” Bree said excitedly. “I swear, I don’t know why it took them so long to promote you from intern to junior editor.”

“I’m just grateful to have the position _ now _, which is why I can’t slack off,” Christmas said, raising an eyebrow as if inviting Bree to challenge that notion.

“It’s not slacking off if the _ whole _ company is partying,” Bree argued with a smirk. “Even Nick is out there. And he’s looking _ fiiiiine _ in that tux, don’t you think?”

Christmas hesitantly followed Bree’s gaze to where their boss was standing, chatting with some of the other members of the staff. It was not the best idea to check out the boss, but there was no denying that with his suave appearance and confident demeanor, he was looking, just as Bree had observed, fine.

“Nick is so hot, it’s not fair!” Christmas agreed, figuring since it was just the two of them talking, it would be safe to discuss just how attractive the man who paid their salaries was. “How am I supposed to focus at work when he looks like _ that _!”

“Seriously. I’m glad I’m not on his team.” Bree mused with a chuckle. “I’d be so nervous all the time!”

Christmas was about to respond but her attention was drawn to a large majority of the office starting to file up to the rooftop patio. Bree noticed as well.

“Looks like it’s time for Nick’s big speech.” she mused, pushing Christmas in the direction of the mob.

The chilly December evening and Christmas’s sleeveless dress were not the best combination, but growing up in a town not too far from Manhattan that received a ton of snow at least prepared her for the cold. 

Nick was standing on a dais, clearing his throat. A hush fell over the crowd as all eyes fell on him. 

“Welcome to our annual holiday party,” he stated coolly. “For those of you new to Piquant Press, I’m Nick Peralta the editor-in-chief here." Bree leaned in close to Christmas with a big smirk on her face.

“_ And resident hottie, _” she whispered and Christmas had to suppress a giggle. 

“_ Shhh! Someone’s gonna hear you!” _ Christmas replied back in a hushed tone.

“It’s been a banner year for our little publishing company.” Nick continued, posture full of pride but his expression remaining incredibly neutral. “We may be small, but we’ve held our own against the industry goliaths.” Proud cheers erupted from several of the staff, but with a raised hand silence fell on the rooftop once more. 

“That means we must work even _ harder _ .” Nick practically growled, expression determined. “I myself always find the perfect project to start the year off right, and I expect the same of my junior editors. Speaking of which, we recently promoted a select few to editing positions. Instead of praising the year we’ve had, we _ should _ applaud their diligence.”

Polite claps filled the air as Nick caught Christmas’s eye like he was staring into her soul. 

“Ms. Joy, as one of our newest editors, is there anything you want to say to the group?” Nick asked and Christmas was glad the cold had already made her face red to cover her blush.

“Me?” she asked in disbelief.

“_ Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! _” Bree was quietly screeching beside her pushing Christmas toward the impromptu stage. Nick handed her the microphone before she could even decide what in the world to say.

“Thank you, Mr. Peralta.” she began, trying to reign in her nervousness. “Uh… as you mentioned, I'm Christmas, one of the new junior editors. I just want to say… I just want to say I’m ready to take the publishing world by storm! Here’s to the best year in Piquant Press history!”

This stirred the audience into cheering once more and Christmas felt herself relax.

“A naive stance, but your enthusiasm is appreciated,” Nick muttered, taking back the microphone as Christmas returned to her spot next to Bree.

“We have a lot of work ahead of us in the coming year, so I hope you take this time to rejuvenate…” he said before scowling. “Because come January 1st, the party’s over.”

He lifted his champagne glass in the air and everyone hoisted their own beverages in anticipation for the toast.

“Happy Holidays,” Nick said, looking anything but happy.

“_ Happy Holidays indeed, _” Christmas muttered to Bree with a raised eyebrow and the other woman giggled.

The mission upon getting inside was to talk with Bree somewhere where they could warm up quickly, namely next to the heater. Bree had a big smile on her face like she was solving the most exciting puzzle she’d ever seen in her life.

“Is it just me, or did Santa leave coal in Nick’s stocking one too many times?” she wondered, taking a sip of her champagne.

“He _ does _ seem to have it out for Christmas.” Christmas agreed with a hum. “I wonder why…”

“Well, if anyone can figure it out, it’s you,” Bree stated, leaning against the wall.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Christmas asked, putting on a nervous smile.

“Just that Nick _ totally _ likes you.” Bree mused with a big smirk. “The two of you would be _ so _cute together!”

“_ Bree _,” Christmas groaned, blushing bright red, “he’s my boss. You know the rules.”

“There’s no _ official _ rule in the employee handbook.” Bree countered. “And besides, bending the rules only makes things more fun!”

Christmas was about to reply, but a tall looming shadow caught her attention. 

“Excuse me,” Nick said, clearly in a foul mood. He vanished past them just as quickly as he had appeared, taking refuge in his office.

“Sorry!” Christmas called quickly, mortified at what he may have heard. Bree, on the other hand, was trying to contain her giggles.

“_ Ohmygod _, do you think he heard us?” she wondered, staring down the hall at the closed door of Nick’s office.

“I hope not!” Christmas murmured, turning pale at the thought. “If Nick did hear us, he doesn’t look too upset about it. He’s going right back to work…”

“Yeah, rumor has it he still hasn’t picked his first manuscript for next year,” Bree muttered, finishing off her champagne. “He never waits _ this _ long to pick his projects. He’s even taking a business trip to Barbados to meet with a potential author. Can you imagine?”

“A tropical Christmas, huh?” Christmas pondered, thinking about it a moment before shaking her head. “I’d rather have a white Christmas any day. Nothing beats fresh snow and a cup of hot cocoa!”

“You _ do _ paint a pretty picture.” Bree agreed, smiling at the thought. Christmas’s mind returned to Nick, thinking about how tightly wound he seemed. 

“He must be looking for something really special for his first manuscript.” she reasoned, taking a sip of her eggnog.

“Christmas, this is the perfect opportunity to talk to Nick!” Bree suddenly said, practically beaming. “You can convince him to take a break, relax a little… and get to _ know _ him better…”

“Bree, he might not even be single,” Christmas argued, smiling despite her blush.

“You won’t know until you ask!” Bree countered, nodding towards the only lit office down the hall.

“He’s probably busy…” Christmas pointed out.

“Exactly! _ Someone _ has to teach him work-life balance, and I’m volunteering _ you _!” Bree reasoned.

“Well…” Christmas weighed her options. It would be a good opportunity to get to know him, or at least to understand how he thought. He did seem like a workaholic. “I guess _ one _ little conversation couldn’t hurt…”

“That’s the spirit!” Bree exclaimed excitedly. “Good luck!” With that, she nudged Christmas in the direction of the office.

The hall seemed longer than Christmas remembered as her heart pounded. She was going to have to get Bree back for all the thoughts that the girl planted in her head. Finally, she arrived to the lit office and hesitantly knocked on the door.

“Mr. Peralta?” Christmas asked quietly. 

Nick had been typing away, fingers blazing across the keyboard in a determined fashion, but at the sound of her voice he glanced up from his screen with his eyebrows knit together.

“Ms. Joy,” he said curtly. “Are you lost?”

“No!” she rapidly assured. “I just… saw your light on…” 

“You should be out enjoying the party.” he all but growled. She was probably going to regret flirting with him later, but it seemed like it might loosen him up if only a little.

“How am I supposed to enjoy the party without you?” she questioned, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“I’m sure you can find plenty of people who would keep you company,” Nick replied, resuming typing. 

“Maybe I don’t want just _ any _one…” she countered, raising an eyebrow as if to invoke his response. His fingers came to a screeching halt and he looked up at her, the faintest in of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“You might as well come in.” he murmured, leaning back in his chair. “Don’t want others to see you in the hall and think they can interrupt too.”

“‘Cause that would be the _ worst. _” Christmas teased with a smirk. Nick’s scowl returned as it had never left.

“Have you seen some of our coworkers?” he retorted as if she had somehow insulted his honor. “Talking to them actively destroys my brain cells.”

Christmas smiled, shaking her head as she took a few steps inside the office, quietly closing the door behind her. Nick looked her up and down as if being alone in this small room was the first time he’d truly noticed her all evening.

“You look nice tonight.” he murmured, swallowing awkwardly.

“Thank you,” she replied, taking in the simple decor of her boss’s office with interest. “I can see you’re really getting into the holiday spirit in here.”

This was, of course, a joke. There wasn’t a single decoration from any holiday in this isolated, little room.

“I don’t much see the point,” he growled, eyes narrowed.

“Of holiday decorations?” she questioned, one eyebrow quirking upwards.

“Of any of it.” he clarified. He seemed to be suppressing a sigh, but his mood appeared to be improving as he reached down into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. He poured in a little bit more than two fingers into both and offered her one.

She took a small sip, letting the rough, hot flavor burn down her throat.

“_ Ahhh _…” she murmured, finally sitting in the seat across from him. “That hits the spot.”

“It’d better.” Nick mused, examining his own glass thoughtfully. “That’s a fifty-year-old Highland Park single malt.”

“And you’re sharing it with lil’ ole me?” Christmas asked in disbelief, but she smiled, feeling flattered that he’d even consider it. He shrugged in response.

“I don’t like to drink alone.” he elaborated, tapping their glasses together in a sort of toast before taking a long sip.

“So, do you have any holiday plans?” he wondered, looking at her curiously.

“Yup. I’m driving home to Winter Haven tomorrow for a much-needed break,” she answered with a reminiscent grin. “It’s my first time back since I left for college. I’m looking forward to spending time with my family. My mom and my younger brother will be home, so it’ll be a very _ Joy _ful Christmas.”

“How often does your family use that pun?” Nick asked, grimacing.

“Every year!” she admitted with a giggle. The corners of his lips turned up as he hid his smile behind his glass, taking another long sip.

“Do you have any big holiday plans?” Christmas asked curiously.

“Just work,” he answered simply. “I’m meeting with a potential author in Barbados.” So, the rumors were true.

“If you have to work, at least it’ll be in paradise.” she mused. “Are you gonna have time to see family or… _ other _ people?”

“Aren’t you being nosy tonight?” he replied with a bitter chuckle.

“Maybe a little…” she confessed, “but isn’t there something in the boss manual about building trust with employees by sharing with them?”

“I’m _ quite _ sure there is no _ boss manual _,” he said with a scowl. “And if there were, personal details would not apply.” Christmas stayed silent as he took another sip, looking down at his glass as if he were considering her words. He let out a soft sigh. “But if you must know… my girlfriend and I broke up recently.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” she murmured, frowning. Nothing like a break up to ruin anyone’s holiday spirit.

“It’s fine,” he assured, straightening his tie. “The breakup is yesterday’s news, literally.”

“Oh, that’s like, _ really _ recently.” Christmas gaped. “Are you okay?”

“It’s for the best, I’m sure,” he muttered, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. “We’ve been drifting apart for a while now, and we didn’t exactly have much in common to begin with. She didn’t even know the difference between Toni Morrison and Tony Park,” he added the last bit with a scowl, eyes returning to her.

“But they’re complete opposites! In every possible way!” she replied, surprised he’d date someone so vastly different from him.

“She wasn’t a big reader,” he explained with a shrug. “And she _ definitely _ didn’t appreciate how much I work. This year, she told me I had to go home with her for Christmas, or we’d be through. You can see how well that turned out.” he frowned, actually bothering to wear an emotion that wasn’t disapproval or smugness.

“Mr. Peralta…” she began, at a loss for words. She never could’ve imagined this was the way their conversation would turn. “It sounds like she didn’t know you very well.”

“Indeed.” Nick agreed. “We were together for almost two years, yet I don’t believe she ever truly understood me.”

Christmas raised her glass, looking at him with a gentle, supportive smile.

“Her loss.”

“It’s Nick, by the way.” he murmured, the corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. 

“Hmm?” her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“You keep calling me ‘Mr. Peralta.’” he explained. “I think sharing a glass of the finest scotch means we’re on a first-name basis.” 

“Okay, _ Nick _…” she agreed, grinning, “but only if you call me Christmas.” 

“Okay…” he nodded, a genuine smile appearing on his face. “Christmas.”

Her heart was pounding as she took in the first real smile she’d ever seen him wear. It was enough to make her believe in Christmas Miracles. Though, his smile could be considered a miracle all on its own. It was charming and it made her stomach flutter like she was a teenager again.

“And now you’ve thoroughly distracted me from work.” he mused, though he didn’t seem terribly bothered by it.

“I could distract you _ after _ work too,” she replied, throwing in a wink for good measure. She was acting like an idiot, she knew, but she could always blame it on the scotch tomorrow if worse came to worst.

“I, uh…” he blushed, looking thoroughly out of his element and it was almost as much a miracle as his smile. He cleared his throat and took another long sip of his drink. “I’m sure you could,” he admitted, tapping one finger on his lap as he looked at her. 

“I don’t know why you’re working so hard during the party anyway.” she murmured with a smile. “It’s not like you’re going to find the perfect manuscript _ tonight _.” 

“You never know when you’ll discover something brilliant.” Nick countered with a shrug. “My first year with the company, I worked late every night, even during team events like the holiday party.”

“Why am I not surprised?” she teased with a smile.

“On December 31st, I was going through a pile of discarded manuscripts.” he continued. “I was supposed to recycle them, but I felt compelled to pick one up… It was _ Sunset Soldier _ , my first major publication. I finished reading it just as the clock rang in the new year.” He smiled reminiscently. “I know it’s sentimental, but I try to recreate that moment, that _ feeling _ every year…”

“I think that’s poetic,” Christmas admitted with a soft smile. “I like seeing this softer side of you.”

“It’s a rare occurrence, so enjoy it while you can,” he replied, sharing a wry smile with her. 

“Nick…” She didn’t realize how close she was to him, she didn’t even realize that she had gravitated forward until she felt his breath mingling with hers. He must’ve been under the same sort of spell because he had also leaned forward. Their eyes were locked, and this close, it was easy to admire the consistent milk chocolate color of his irises. 

“Christmas…” he smiled, voice a little lower than normal. 

The spell was broken almost instantly by the sound of drunken coworkers shouting nonsense to one another outside the office door. They returned to a professional distance, Christmas swallowing thickly. 

“Uh…” Her mind was drawing a blank from sheer disbelief of the moment before. Nick cleared his throat, staring at the nearly empty glass of scotch on the desk. 

“_ Ahem _. Well.” 

“Well… I should probably head out,” she confessed, wringing her hands in her lap. “I’ve got a long drive ahead of me in the morning.” 

She looked at Nick one last time before heading to the door, biting her lip. She hesitated, glancing back with a sweet smile.   
“Happy Holidays, Nick.”

“I’ll see you in the new year, Christmas,” he replied, hands returning to the keyboard but eyes still latched onto her retreating figure. 

The next morning, Christmas was successfully able to convince herself that it was just the scotch playing tricks on her the night before. She was packed and ready, more than ever, to see her family again.

The road to Winter Haven wasn’t a long one, a two-and-a-half-hour drive when there wasn’t snow on the ground, but she hadn’t had the time between college and then work to come down. She was about an hour away from home despite only being on the road for a little less than two hours.

“I’m making great time on this drive. I’ll be home in no time!” she said excitedly to herself. Traffic had been amicable, no jerks on the road, no accidents.

As if on cue, her phone rang and she answered it on Bluetooth, more than a little surprised at how well the signal was here. She knew exactly who was on the other end of the line.

“Hey, Mom, I promise I’m not flaking out again.” she greeted with a chuckle. “I’m almost there.”

“I’m not calling about that.” her mom replied seriously. “I know you wouldn’t dare cancel on me again. Have you heard the big news?!”

“Mom, you know I never hear the town gossip when I’m in the city,” Christmas answered.

“You remember Holly?” 

“Holly Wright?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “My childhood best friend? Yeah, her name rings a bell.”

“Enough of your ‘tude, missy.” Mrs. Joy replied affectionately. “Turns out, she wrote a book!”

“Mom…”

“Her manuscript was just leaked to the whole town! Everyone’s talking about it.” there was a short silence between them. “I was thinking maybe you could take a look…?”

“Mom… I can’t publish a book as a favor.” Christmas replied seriously. “I was _ just _ promoted to junior editor. I have to protect my reputation at the company.”

“I know that, sweetie.” her mother assured. “I’m not asking you to publish it sight unseen. Just give it a chance once you get here, okay? I think the story will surprise you.”

“If you say so…” Christmas shrugged. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to look it over.”

“Alright, sweetie. I’ll see you soon.” Christmas could tell by the tone of her voice that she felt like she’d won this discussion.

“Wait, that’s it?” she asked in disbelief. “That’s all you wanted to talk about?”

“Unless you want to talk about your love life?” Mrs. Joy answered smugly.

“Oh, wow, look at all this traffic. I’d better focus on driving!” Christmas replied hurriedly. “Bye, Mom!”

Christmas shook her head, smiling. Her mother certainly was a character.

The exit to Winter Haven came into view and she turned off the highway onto the only road into town. The ride home was suddenly interrupted by a deer darting across the nearly empty road.

Panic seized her, she could not afford to total her car on a deer, even if she was in a slightly higher pay-grade than before. She let out a scream as her hands jerked the steering wheel to the left and into oncoming traffic. 

“I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!” she shrieked, instinct kicked in and she barely managed to avoid the other car but she had overcompensated in her turn and found herself off the road and into an embankment at the side of the road.

The pine trees overhead unloaded their snow onto her windshield at the disturbance and Christmas rested her head against the steering wheel with a groan. She tried to open her door but the snow from the trees above had effectively buried her car.

“...Now what?” she asked herself, trying to think of how on earth she was going to get herself out of this. She reached into her pocket pulled out her phone, quickly dialing in her mom’s number.

“Mom… I need help! There was a deer and I crashed into a snowbank and my car’s buried.”

“Don’t worry. I know the perfect person to get you out!” Mrs. Joy assured, seeming oddly excited about the situation.

After about forty-five minutes of twiddling her thumbs, Christmas finally heard the scratching and scraping sounds that came with someone digging out her driver side door.

“Hello?” Christmas called, hoping the snow didn’t muffle her voice too much.

“Hang tight.” a voice replied. “I’ll have you out soon.” 

“You’re a lifesaver!” Christmas sighed in relief. She paused, pondering that voice. It was familiar, almost comforting… Recognition jolted her like an electric fence.

“Wyatt Hart? Is that you?” she asked in disbelief.

“At your service,” he replied cheerily. “Your mom called me to help you out.”

She ran her hand through her hair, inwardly vowing to get revenge on her mother for this. All of the people to call to rescue her, her ex-boyfriend from high school?! She could tell exactly what her intentions were.

A few minutes later, Wyatt’s friendly face was visible through the driver side window and she was honestly relieved to see anything that wasn’t snow or faux leather seats.

“Don’t think this means I have to be saved all the time.” she teased with a small smile. “I’m not some damsel in distress.”

Wyatt nodded, forcing her door open enough so that she could squeeze out of her car.

“Trust me, I remember.” he chuckled. “I’ve anything, you’ve always been the one to rescue _ me _. Come on, I’ll give you a lift back into town.”

“But my car…” Christmas mumbled, looking at her mostly buried car.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tow it out later.” He assured, patting her back. “Let’s get you home safe first.”

She tore her eyes away from her car and to his truck, which had the words 'Hart Mechanics' emblazoned on the side and she almost felt stupid. Though, she was still pretty sure what her mother was playing at.

“Well, if you’re sure…” she relented, climbing into the warmth of his running truck after grabbing her bags of clothes. 

The ride to town wasn’t near as awkward as Christmas anticipated it being. It took them only a little time to fall back into their old witty banter from high school and other than an occasional, comfortable silence where Christmas would admire the scenery, they made jokes about old times.

“So, dare I ask how you managed to find yourself buried under all that snow?” Wyatt asked, chuckling.

“Uh… there may have been a deer involved…” she admitted, flushing. “But don’t worry, it got away.” 

“Ah, that explains the angry herd of deer I passed on the way in.” he mused with a smirk. “Good thing I got to you before them.”

She grin, looking out the window at the town square which was richly decorated with lights, bows, and strands of wreathes, making it postcard perfect. 

“Wow…”

“How does it feel to be back?” he pondered, glancing at her with a smile.

“Like I never left,” she confessed with a big, bright smile. 

“And the Big Apple’s treating you okay?” he wondered, raising an eyebrow. “Your mom mentioned you just got a promotion.”

“Of course she did.” There was no better source for town gossip than her mother. “Yeah, I just made junior editor. Youngest in the company’s history.”

“Wow, congrats.” his eyebrows quirked upwards to show how impressed he was. “I’m surprised they could spare you long enough for a trip home this year.”

“Trust me, they’re not missing me just yet.” she chuckled. “Besides, I brought my laptop, so I’ll still be plugged in.”

“I’m really happy for you, Christmas,” he admitted. “It sounds like all your dreams are coming true.”

“Something like that…” though, a boyfriend wouldn’t hurt. “What about you?”

“What _ about _me?” he repeated, brows furrowed. 

“We haven’t seen each other in years!” she pointed out with a giggle. “There must be _ something _ new in your life.”

“Nah, it’s pretty much same old, same old for me,” he confessed with a shrug. She didn’t trust that statement since he was always exceptional at understating things, poking his shoulder with a scrutinizing glare.

“You _ know _ I can tell when you’re not telling me something, right?”

“Oh hey, remember when we used to sneak away to Sweetheart Lake back in the day?” he asked, changing the subject. Christmas rolled her eyes and smirked, following his fingers to where he was pointing to the turnoff to the lake just up the road.

“Subtle.” she mused.

“I know _ I _definitely remember our late-night rendezvous in high school…” he threw her a meaningful glare and she felt like throwing herself out of the truck. Wyatt was a nice guy, but there was no way she could handle a long-distance relationship, even if the distance wasn’t that long.

“‘Rendezvous’?” she repeated with raised eyebrows

“What? I thought it made me sound refined.” he defended with a soft smile. “We could take the long way home by the lake, you know. We just got some fresh snowfall, perfect for snow angels. And if Ms. Big City isn’t too busy, I’d like to get to know the new you. What do you say?”

Yep, she was afraid the conversation might turn in this direction. 

“Take the long way home with you?” It sounded nice, parading around in the snow with a guy who was interested in her, but she couldn’t say yes. “Maybe another time…”

“Oh? Do you plan to get your car snowed in again?” Wyatt teased with a smirk.

“You _ know _ what I mean.” she shook her head but smiled nonetheless.

“Yeah. I do.” he agreed with a small, slightly sad smile. He turned down the street that led directly to her house. The sight of the lawn, decorated in an assortment of decorations from each December holiday, was familiar and welcoming. It truly felt like she was finally home.

“It’s good to be home…” she mused, taking it all in with a big grin. Wyatt rummaged through the back of his truck for her bags.

“Hate to drop you off and run, but I gotta get back to the garage and then rescue your poor car,” he confessed, handing her luggage to her.

“You’ll call me with an estimate?” she asked seriously.

“Not on your life. Consider it a welcome home present,” he replied with a grin. He gave her a subtle salute and then turned to his car. “See you around.”

“See you,” she called back before heading inside. 

She was immediately greeted with the warm smell of apple cider and cinnamon which served as a clue for where everyone was located. She found her brother and mother in the kitchen, smiling brightly at the sight of them.

“Christmas! You’re home!” her mother said excitedly, moving to wrap her daughter in a bear hug.

“And alive!” her brother, Dylan, piped in.

“Yes, yes, I survived my harrowing journey.” Christmas joked with a chuckle.

“You’re just in time for some of my world-famous apple cider.” Mrs. Joy announced with a grin.

“Mmm… that sounds perfect.” she agreed, pulling out a seat from the table next to Dylan. A moment later, a steaming cup of hot cider and cinnamon bark was in front of her.

“What took you so long?” Dylan asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

“Honey, at least let your sister finish a sip before you start the interrogation.” their mother scolded, shaking her head fondly. Christmas took a sip with a smile.

“It’s fine. He was born to be annoying.” she teased, ruffling his hair. “I was just dealing with car trouble.”

“‘Car trouble’, huh?” Dylan repeated, not sounding convinced. “Is that Wyatt’s new nickname?”

“It’s not like that…” Christmas mumbled, taking another long sip of cider. “Wait, how did you even know I was with Wyatt?”

“He owns the only mechanic shop in town…” Dylan started counting off with his fingers. “Plus Mom called him… _ plus _ we saw you guys outside. Take your pick.”

“How have you been, Dylan?” Christmas asked, rolling her eyes.

“Changing the subject? Classic.” he mused and she sighed heavily. “What do you wanna know?”

“Tell me about your love life,” she asked, poising herself the way their mother usually did when asking the same question.

“It’s fine! The usual! Nothing to report!” he answered abruptly, and despite his skin being much darker than hers, it was easy to see the bright red blush on his ebony skin.

“Well, if you were trying _ not _ to be suspicious, you failed miserably.” Christmas chuckled. “Now I _ have _ to know what’s going on.”

“I’ll fill you in later.” Mrs. Joy assured with a smirk.

“Hey!” Dylan exclaimed, clearly flustered.

“Alright, alright. Give your poor mother one afternoon without bickering, please?” their mom said, refilling her own glass of cider. “Dylan’s right though. You and Wyatt looked _ awfully _ cozy in his truck…”

“Mom, not you too!” Christmas sighed.

“I’m just saying, he’d make such a good boyfriend if you didn’t already have one.” At this, Christmas gave her mother a bewildered look. 

“What? I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“You don’t?” Mrs. Joy asked skeptically. “But what about that man who called? He said he was from the city… and he seems like your type… And he’s coming here, so I just assumed…”

“Mom, trust me. I’d know if I had a boyfriend.” Christmas assured.

“If you say so…” their mom shrugged her shoulders. Christmas paused, brows furrowed.

“Wait, are you talking about--?” She was interrupted by a loud, insistent knock on the door. “I’ll get it.”

She padded from the kitchen to the front door, pondering over her mother’s peculiar words. She opened the door to find none other than Nick Peralta looking at her expectantly with a heavy bow in hand. 

“Christmas.” he greeted simply.

“Nick?!”


	2. Let It Snow

Christmas was still in a state of shock as the seconds passed and her boss didn't vanish from her front porch. She hesitated, trying to get some coherent thought out into the world.

"Nick?" she repeated, shifting awkwardly under his impatient gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"Freezing to death, apparently." he answered curtly. Christmas remembered her manners, stepping to the side to let him in.

"Right, sorry, of course." she muttered, feeling a little numb from the whole situation. "Come in, come in."

She guided him to the kitchen, figuring she'd treat him to some Joy hospitality before she tried questioning him again. She wore a fairly serious expression, gesturing to the man next to her as she introduced him before her mom and Dylan had anytime to say anything embarrassing and no doubt wrong.

She was still wracking her brain, trying to figure out what he was doing her. Could it have anything to do with the night before? Sure, they had shared a drink, she had flirted, and they had shared what had felt like it was going to be a kiss, but nobody followed someone to their hometown the next day after something like that.

"Mom, this is Nick Peralta, my _boss_." she introduced, turning to look at Nick with a friendly but slightly strained smile. "This is my mom and my brother Dylan."

"'Sup." Dylan greeted simply with a nod of his head, digging his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"It's lovely to meet you." Ms. Joy said with a good-natured smile. 

"Nice to meet you too." Nick replied politely. "You should be proud of your daughter, Ms. Joy. She's proven herself to be quite capable at work."

"I'm _very_ proud of her." Christmas' mom assured with a bright smile. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt." he continued stiffly. "I won't be long."

"We'll get out of your hair." she mused, starting to make her way out of the kitchen. "Come, Dylan." she added, tugging on his hoodie to encourage him to follow her.

"But I wanna-" Dylan began to protest.

"Now." Mama Joy said firmly, wearing an expression that bore no argument. 

"Fine..." Dylan agreed with a small sigh, following her meekly out of the kitchen.

There was a few tense seconds of silence in the kitchen after Christmas' family left the room before Christmas slowly turned to look at her boss. She smiled sweetly, still trying to puzzle him out.

"Let me guess, you're here because you miss me so much!" she began, figuring she'd break the tense silence with a joke. His scowl concluded that was not the reason, at all. "Ha... ha?"

She had somehow been blissfully unaware of the heavy box that Nick had been carrying. But when he set it on the table with a thud, she was acutely aware of it for the first time. It was neatly packed with manuscript after manuscript, and Christmas suddenly understood completely why he was here. She wasn't a big fan of it either.

"I need you to read these before January." he said firmly and she felt her jaw drop in disbelief for the second time in less than five minutes.

"_All_ of them?" she asked for clarification. There had to be at least twenty-five to thirty manuscripts in that box. Certainly more than she could manage in such a short span of time. Perhaps if they were shorter... She picked up the nearest one and flipped through it. It had to be at least two hundred pages. That was a big 'no'. 

"Yes." he answered strictly. "Unfortunately, one of our _illustrious _interns couldn't figure out the mail system, so these have been piling up for a month. I know it's an imposition, but I need someone I can depend on to look these over. The next great American novel might be among these pages."

"Do you really believe that?" Christmas asked skeptically.

"No. But the next _Twilight_ might be." Nick confessed, looking at the box with a depressed expression. "And sadly, that's exactly what Piquant Press needs."

"How am I supposed to get through all of these in just _two_ _weeks_?" she countered, frowning.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." he replied, back straightening. "I'm counting on you."

She was quiet for a moment, considering whether or not to try at lug the box of manuscripts off the table to throw at him. Likely, it'd be too heavy for her.

"I'll get it done." she said finally after a moment, squaring her shoulders to look more professional. "You can count on me."

"Good." he replied, officially cutting off any chance of her backing out of this situation. "Now I just need one more thing from you... a ride back to my helicopter."

"You have a _helicopter_?' Christmas repeated in disbelief. 

"Yes, and I _also_ have an impatient author waiting for me in Barbados, so if you don't mind..." he pressed, sounding just as impatient as his client.

"What happened to your ride out here?" she wondered with furrowed brows.

"The taxi company said the nearest cab was over an hour away," he explained with a heavy sigh, "so I hitched a ride with a local named Bob."

"_Mailman_ Bob?" she asked with a delighted smirk.

"Yes." Nick confirmed grumpily. "He made far too many puns about _delivering_ me. Anyway, he had to continue his route, and I don't relish the idea of walking back in the snow."

"No problem, we can take my car." Christmas assured with an amused smile, starting to head towards the front door, reaching for her keys only to find that they weren't there. Which made sense, really, when she took time to think about it. Her car was still buried in snow and in no shape to give Nick a ride. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I kinda had some trouble on the way in, so my car's in the shop..." she admitted, wringing her hands awkwardly. "But don't worry, I've got you covered!"

She couldn't believe she was pulling out her phone and tapping out a familiar number she hadn't used in years.

"Hey, Wyatt?" she greeted, hearing the other line connect. "Can I call in a _big _favor?"

It was a silly insecurity, but being dressed in a pair of sweat pants, a tank top, and a hoodie in front of her boss just felt... wrong. So, knowing that it would take Wyatt a bit to arrive, Christmas headed up to her old bedroom, hauling her suitcase up with her. She rifled through it, talking to herself as she thought about what she wanted to wear.

"It's my first day back in Winter Haven in a _long_ time." she mused, smiling to herself. It did feel rather nice to be home. "I'll be spending time with Nick and Wyatt... and who knows who else? I'd better look my best!"

She replaced her black tank top with a white one and her sweat pants with a pair of jeans. It was simple enough, but she very much doubted that she'd need anything more extravagant than simple clothes to drop her boss off at his helicopter. Well, a coat and a scarf wouldn't hurt, she reasoned as she pulled her winter boots onto her feet. She wrapped her nice, rose-colored wool coat around her, tying it to her frame and pulled on a light grey, knitted cowl in preparation for waiting for Wyatt.

She paused, looking at her appearance with scrutiny in the mirror before grinning. 

"Bree would be so proud." she reasoned, twirling one last time in front of the mirror before heading back downstairs to the kitchen where her boss was waiting with a stormy attitude.

"It's about time--" he growled but his voice died in his throat before he could finish whatever complaint he had been about to treat her to.

"Yes?" Christmas prompted, raising an eyebrow with a small smirk at the effect she apparently had on him. He awkwardly cleared his throat, looking down at his awkwardly shuffling foot across a tile of the kitchen floor.

"It's nothing." Nick assured, clearing his throat again. "You look nice."

"Thank you." she replied, rather surprised that he was bothering with manners, but pleased with it all the same.

Christmas and Nick decided it would be best to wait for Wyatt out on the front porch. For one thing, it was away from her prying family and for another, Nick's blustery mood had returned rather quickly in the kitchen. They sat in silence on the recently shoveled porch and Nick surveyed their surroundings curiously. 

"These holiday decorations are... interesting." he finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"It's my mom's thing." Christmas explained with a small smile. "She _loves_ this time of year."

"Can I ask, why the menorah, kinara, _and _Santa?" Nick pondered, raising an eyebrow. "Don't people usually pick one?"

"My mom is big on Christmas, but since we're adopted, it's always been important to her that we celebrate everything." she explained with a small chuckle at the crease forming on his forehead. "That way, we're paying homage to our heritage, whatever it may be."

"Hence all the different decorations." he concluded with an understanding nod.

"Exactly." she agreed, grinning. "For me personally, I've always felt drawn to Christmas! Decorating the tree, singing carols, _Santa Claus_... How can you go wrong?"

"Easily, in my experience." Nick replied with a shrug. Christmas bit her lip. It had been insensitive of her to forget that just two days ago, Nick had been in a relationship and Christmas had been the root of his break-up.

"What about you?" she asked, trying to bandage the conversation. "I know you're not much of a holiday guy..."

"That's an understatement." he answered with a scowl. "I think Christmas is capitalism at its worst. The only holiday I enjoy less is Valentine's Day."

"That's... sad." she murmured, frowning. This seemed a little bit deeper than just his recent break-up if she was being honest with herself. "Did something bad happen to you at some point, or--"

"Not all ghosts of Christmas past are pleasant, Christmas." he interjected, a rather sad looking expression on his face. Christmas had decided at this point, it was probably best not to pry further, and fortunately, they were out of time anyways. Wyatt's truck pulled up to the curb a moment later and she was actually grateful for the rescue.

"Heard you guys need a ride." he called from his rolled down window with a smirk. She could feel Nick bristling next to her as Wyatt's eyes combed over her outfit. "Damn, Christmas. You look great."

"Thanks, Wyatt." she replied politely, trying to ignore Nick's ever-growing disapproval. Nick cleared his throat.

"Thanks for the lift." he said stiffly in a tone that didn't sound particularly grateful. Wyatt was either completely oblivious or gracious enough to ignore Nick's prickly attitude.

"Anything for Christmas." he answered, leaning over and opening the door for the both of them. "Sorry, it'll be a bit of a tight squeeze."

"Don't worry, I'll sit in the middle." Christmas assured Nick, knowing that he'd only get fussy if he was the one squished in the middle. 

"I should hope so." Nick grumbled quietly, climbing into the passenger seat once she had settled in the middle, next to Wyatt.

Wyatt put the truck in drive and after he got on the course that would lead them to Winter Haven's outskirts where Nick's helicopter was waiting, he broke the tense silence. The snow was starting to really come down and Christmas was happy to be in the shelter of the cab, rather than still waiting on the porch.

"So Nick, how're you liking Winter Haven?" Wyatt asked with a friendly smile, not taking is eyes off the road.

"It's... quaint." Nick replied back with a scowl.

"I'm sure it doesn't compare to a big city like New York, but it's got its charms." Wyatt reasoned, keeping his good-natured attitude. "Have you stopped by Bailey's Diner yet?"

"No, this is a short visit, thankfully." Nick answered curtly.

"Aw, that's too bad." Wyatt mused, grinning. "Bailey's got the best hot cocoa on the eastern seaboard. Christmas can vouch for it, isn't that right? We drank more than our fair share together back in high school."

"I'm sure Christmas has had better." Nick grumbled. "New York's offerings tend to be far more... sophisticated."

Christmas realized that the two men next to here were starting a competition of sorts. She certainly didn't want to spend the rest of Nick's short trip here in the middle of whatever it was Nick and Wyatt were getting into.

"Wow, the town sure has gone all out on their decorations this year!" Christmas mused, trying to change topics in hopes of stopping whatever sparks were flying between the two men.

"Oh, yes." Nick agreed, looking out the window broodily. "Who doesn't love garish, inflatable sleighs and elves?" 

As if to make his point, he gestured outside to a snow covered yard sporting decorations that matched his description perfectly.

"Hey man, what's your deal?" Wyatt finally snapped, glaring at Nick.

"Don't tell me you're actually _defending_ that decor." Nick countered, making Christmas start to shrink into a ball in her seat.

"Well, I helped old widow Greene put them up, so _yeah_." Wyatt replied firmly. Christmas decided it was time to interject again.

"Hey, now!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "No need to be such a Grinch."

"Are you talking to me?" Nick questioned, a mixture of disapproval and disbelief appearing on his face.

"Yeah!" Christmas confirmed. Wyatt had been trying to be friendly at the start of this, but Nick hadn't really put any effort into being civil, so she decided he was the one who needed to be scolded. "You're in Winter Haven now. You're gonna have to lighten up, or you'll stress yourself to _death_."

"You won't last one holiday season if some fake sleigh is gonna get you all riled up." Wyatt reasoned with a smirk.

"Oh no." Nick replied in monotone sarcasm. "How will I _ever_ live with myself?"

"So, uh, how close _are_ we to that airfield?" Christmas asked hopefully. She just wanted this to be over so she could go out around the town and soak up the holiday cheer she'd been accustomed to growing up. 

"What, you're not into being trapped with your boss and your ex-boyfriend?" Wyatt teased with a grin.

"Not particularly, no." she affirmed with a small, awkward giggle. 

"Should be close..." Nick reasoned quietly. "Unless Wyatt here gets lost."

"Don't worry." Wyatt chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it's not possible to get lost in Winter Haven."

As if on some magical cue, Wyatt turned off the main road out of town and into a mostly empty meadow where stood Nick's helicopter in the distance.

"See?" he asked, as if to prove his point.

A moment later, they were pulled up a safe distance from the sleek, red helicopter that stood in bright contrast against the heavy falling snow. As much as Christmas would've preferred to stay in the truck with her new best friend, Wyatt's heater, she knew that she'd have to get out to see her boss off.

"It's really coming down out here!" she observed, shielding her eyes as she stared up at the sky.

"Charles? Are we ready to go?" Nick asked a man dressed in neat pilot attire who had climbed out of the helicopter at their arrival.

"Hey, Nick. Got some bad news, I'm afraid." Charles greeted with a downtrodden frown. "The rotor mast iced over in the storm, and it looks like it's cracked. We're not getting out of here until we can replace it."

"And how soon will that be?" Nick questioned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I can help!" Wyatt offered cheerily. "I own the only mechanic shop in town, so I can order the part for you, no sweat... Let me take a look."

With that, Wyatt and Charles both put all of their attention into the helicopter engine, but Nick looked like he might be ready to burn a fuse. 

"This _cannot_ be happening..." he grumbled to himself, a dejected expression clouding his features.

Soon they were all once again huddled together to hear each other over the wind as Wyatt and Charles presented their findings.

"Transmission's busted too." Wyatt announced, giving Nick a sympathetic look. "I can order the parts you need back at the garage."

"Thanks, Wyatt." Charles said sincerely. "That's a big help."

"Charles, what's going on?" Nick questioned. It was pretty clear Nick didn't know really anything about how engines worked. Charles rubbed his face tiredly before pulling Nick away to summarize the situation in words his boss would understand. Christmas took the opportunity to quirk an eyebrow at Wyatt.

"Since when do you know so much about helicopters?" she wondered curiously with a smile. Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck, looking altogether humble.

"I was studying up to be a pilot before my dad... you know." he explained bashfully. "I basically read every book on flying I could find."

"A pilot, huh? Maybe you should focus on your day job." Christmas teased pleasantly, earning a laugh from him. "Namely fixing up _my_ car."

"Always so impatient." he mused with a chuckle. "I'll get taken care of, don't you worry."

"Charles, what do you _mean_ we're stuck here?" Nick growled impatiently, pulling their attention to the two outsiders.

"Uh... sorry, boss." Charles frowned. "There's no way we can fly out anytime soon."

"That's unacceptable." Nick countered, red in the face from both cold and frustration. "I have to be in Barbados by _tomorrow_. Christmas, where's the nearest car rental shop?"

"Uh... New York?" Christmas answered nervously.

"The highway's probably iced over," Wyatt added calmly, "so the only way out would be the ferry."

"And when does that get here?" Nick questioned, looking to the sky for strength. Wyatt and Christmas glanced at one another like two parents about to tell their child that Santa wasn't real.

"...Six days?" Christmas informed uncertain. She knew how infrequently the ferry ran.

"Then where can I stay in this godforsaken town?" Nick asked, not taking the situation his poor luck had forced him into well at all.

"All the B&Bs are booked up for the Founder's Festival." Wyatt said, frowning.

"But you can stay at my place!" Christmas added quickly, not wanting to see Nick explode into a fit of rage. "You too, Charles."

"Thank you kindly, Ms. Joy." Charles replied with a relieved smile. 

"Everyone back in the truck!" Wyatt announced, rounding everyone up. 

Christmas was about to follow but she noticed that Nick wasn't following either, instead electing to glare at the helicopter in front of him as if that would somehow fix its problems.

"You comin', boss?" she questioned lightly.

"Do I have a choice?" Nick retorted grumpily.

"Nope!" she answered chipperly, hoping it would be infectious. Nick simply let out a heavy sigh and trudged through the snow to the truck with her.

After they had worked out everything with Wyatt's garage, Wyatt was kind enough to take them back to the Joy house. Christmas new she wouldn't have to worry about her mom being reluctant to take in guests; it simply wasn't in her mother's nature. She knew exactly where she'd find the woman, too: the kitchen. Her hunch had been right. She was whipping up another batch of apple cider.

"Hey, Mom, you know how you always say 'the more the merrier'?" Christmas greeted, gesturing to the two tired men standing next to her. "Well..."

"Oh, you poor boys." Ms. Joy said with a friendly smile. "Did you get snowed in?"

"And then some." Nick answered bitterly. 

"No mind. You can stay with us as long as you need." Mama Joy said sweetly. 

"Thank you, ma'am." Charles replied gratefully, looking a great deal more relieved with each second. Christmas couldn't ignore the slight flush that appeared on her mother's cheeks.

"No need to 'ma'am' me." she assured with a small chuckle. "You can call me Linda."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Charles mused with a grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Linda. I'm Charles Shepard, Nick's pilot."

Linda's cheeks only seemed to grow a more pleasant rosy color as she shook hands with Charles.

"Well, Charles, you can stay in Dylan's room." Linda suggested much to Dylan's immediate disapproval.

"Hey!" He called out in protest.

"Dylan. We have _guests_." Linda replied pointedly. 

"Fine. I'll ask Timmy if I can stay with him..." Dylan grumbled, pulling out his phone to immediately text his friend.

"Excellent!" Linda exclaimed brightly. "And Nick, you can take Christmas' old room while she sleeps on the couch."

"I can take the couch--" Nick began, but Linda simply wouldn't have any of it.

"Christmas doesn't mind!" she assured kindly. "She'll show you the way."

The two guests returned to the entryway to get there luggage, and Christmas took the opportunity to sidle up to her mother with a knowing smirk.

"Mom, so Charles thinks you're beautiful, huh?" she winked and watched her mother's blush deepen.

"Oh, don't be silly, Christmas." Linda chastised half-heartedly. "I just met the man!"

"Yes, but you'll have plenty of time to get to know him." Christmas countered with a smile. 

"True..." Ms. Joy agreed thoughtfully.

Nick and Charles returned to the kitchen, luggage in tow. 

"I guess you'd better follow me." Christmas mused, starting to guide them out of the kitchen.

"Are you certain?" Nick asked seriously. "I don't want to put you out..."

"Really, it's no problem." Christmas assured sincerely. 

She guided Charles to Dylan's room since it was closer before showing Nick the way to her old room.

"Well, here it is." she announced, stepping aside so Nick could enter as well. "Christmas Joy's childhood bedroom, in all it's glory."

Nick seemed to let his eyes comb over ever detail of her room, as if he was trying to get to know her better through the environment she grew up in. His gaze settled on a teddy bear that had been sitting on top of her bookshelf and he reached for it with a quirked eyebrow.

"Friend of yours?" he asked with just a hint of a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. Teddy and I go _way_ back." Christmas played along with a small, nervous giggle. Nick returned the bear to its place and took time to study the contents of Christmas' bookshelf, thoroughly interested in what books she read growing up.

"_The Baby-Sitter's Club_? Really?" he questioned almost disapprovingly.

"Don't know 'em 'til you've read 'em." she countered with a grin. "Those books are all about female friendship and how to deal with problems real teens face."

Nick pulled out a book, glancing over the cover of _Boy-Crazy Stacey_ with scrutiny.

"Like boys?" he suggested, bothering to look just a little amused.

"Oh, they're definitely part of the problem." Christmas agreed with a chuckle and a smirk. He replaced the book, sitting on her bed. In an instant, his hands were filled with his phone as he typed away. She raised an eyebrow, breaking the silence after a moment or so. "Uh, Nick? What're you doing?"

"Look, I'm very grateful to your mother for opening up your home." Nick said sincerely, looking up from his screen to meet her eyes. "But I can't just sit around for days. I have work to do." With that he pinched the bridge of his nose as if it would relief the on-coming headache he was probably getting from stressing himself out. "This is a disaster." he murmured, looking altogether miserable. Christmas gave him a reassuring smile, moving to sit on the bed next to him.

"Come on, it's not _so_ bad." she assured gently. "Sometimes a change of pace invigorates you. When you _do_ get back to the office, you'll be able to tackle anything the company throws at you."

"It'll be too late by then." he mumbled grumpily. "I need a manuscript lined up by the end of the year."

"Look, I'll make you a deal." she began and he raised a brow as he looked at her. "I'll work with you every night and make sure you get your work done... If you at least _try_ to have fun while you're stuck here."

She offered her hand to shake and Nick stared at it for a moment or so before letting out a heavy sigh and agreeing, shaking her had to solidify the deal.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." he muttered as way of an explanation.

"Great! First things first, I'm giving you and Charles the town tour!" Christmas announced excitedly and Nick had to hold back another sigh at the news.

Charles was easy to convince to come along; Nick on the other hand, practically needed to be dragged out of the house. Since the snowy weather had calmed down, everyone was once again bustling around, enjoying the winter festivities near the town square.

"Welcome to Winter Haven." Christmas said warmly, gesturing around to the festively decorated central hub of the small town she had grown up in.

"Yes, I can read the sign." Nick growled, not at all happy to be on the tour Christmas was giving them.

"I like it." Charles admitted with a grin. "It's charming."

"And of course the snowstorm lets up now that it's done _just_ enough damage to strand us here." Nick mused, clearly aggravated by the now clear weather. "Charles, are you sure there's nothing we can do to speed up the repairs on the helicopter?"

"Wyatt says he can get the part sent special delivery," Charles answered hesitantly, "But even that could take up to a week."

Nick decided this was the perfect time to start bickering with his pilot about their situation and Christmas figured it would be best for him to get it all out so instead she focused her attention on the decorations, the smell of freshly fallen snow, and the soothing sense of home that had nestled nicely into her soul. She didn't have very long to contemplate everything when she heard a familiar voice.

"Christmas? Is that you?" Christmas turned to see her childhood best friend, Holly, looking absolutely delighted to see her.

"Holly? Holly Wright?" Christmas questioned and the two women beamed, hugging each other tightly. "It's been so long!"

"_Too_ long." Holly corrected with a grin. "Your mom mentioned you were finally coming home this year, but I had to see it to believe it."

"Word on the street is you wrote a book!" Christmas admired excitedly. Holly looked a little shocked.

"How did you hear about that already?" she wondered seriously.

"Have you met my mother?" Christmas retorted rhetorically. 

"...Good point." Holly agreed, sighing. "I can't believe someone sent my little story to the Founder's Festival email list! Practically the whole town has read it... I'm still mortified!"

"If it makes you feel better, I've only heard _amazing_ things about it." Christmas promised, patting Holly's hand supportively. "Tell me more!"

"Well..." Holly began hesitantly. "It's about the founding of Winter Haven and the star-crossed lovers who settled this area."

"That sounds like a hit!" Christmas encouraged with a grin.

"Truly? You like it?" Holly asked skeptically.

"Well, I haven't read the _actual _manuscript yet, but the premise has me hooked!" Christmas admitted sincerely. "I'll have to add your novel to the top of my pile."

"That'd be wonderful!" Holly confessed, grinning brightly. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Christmas assured, chuckling at the innocent excitement in Holly's eyes. Her attention was drawn to a now seething Nick who was still scolding Charles and she rolled her eyes. "Nick, leave poor Charles alone."

"...No." Nick replied bluntly, looking somewhat insulted to be singled out. 

"Well, at least come meet my friend Holly." Christmas suggested, sighing. "She's a teacher at Winter Haven Elementary."

"It's nice to meet you!" Holly said nervously.

"Likewise." Nick returned flatly, turning to look at his subordinate. "Christmas, are we almost done here?"

"Fine, fine." Christmas relented with a chuckle. "Let's move on to the next stop on our tour... Hawthorne Hill!"

Nick let out an annoyed huff as he followed Christmas, Charles, and Holly a couple blocks to a snow-covered hill just outside of town. There were plenty of people out for their own snowy sledding adventures on the hill and the cheery atmosphere made Nick stand out by his grumpy demeanor alone.

"Christmas, are you sure it's okay that I tag along?" Holly asked uncertainly. 

"Of course." Christmas grinned before glancing at her boss. "Besides, maybe having someone else around will help Nick be on his best behavior."

"Somehow, I doubt that..." Holly confessed, regarding a scowling Nick.

Nick wasn't actually paying attention to their teasing, instead his focus was honed on the hill and the numerous sledders sliding down it. 

"What exactly am I looking at?" Nick asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The best entertainment Winter Haven has to offer!" Christmas answered brightly. Nick, surprisingly, made no comment about whether or not he believed her statement.

"I can't remember the last time I went sledding." Charles admitted excitedly, eyes flitting between the sled rental booth set up not far away and Christmas as if waiting for her permission.

"Go for it, Charles!" Christmas encouraged with a laugh and the man practically bounded his way towards the booth, giving a rushed salute on his way.

Christmas wanted to do her own sledding, but first, her attention had been caught by her little brother, shyly talking to a girl about his age.

"Avery!" he greeted, looking awkward and a great deal out of place. "I saved this sled for you! It's top of the line. You know, if you want it."

"Thanks, Dylan." Avery replied genuinely, smiling sweetly. "That's very sweet of you."

Avery was about to reach for the sled when another high school boy cut between them with a sneer.

"Yeah, thanks Dy-_lame_." he rolled his eyes.

"Henry, come on." Avery frowned, obviously not impressed with Henry's rude attitude. Honestly, this kid made Nick seem cuddly. Henry simply smiled as if he had done nothing wrong at all.

"What?" he asked light-heartedly. "I was just _joking_. Dy-lame doesn't care, right?"

"Right." Dylan replied weakly. Christmas had just about enough of that, marching over to the three teens with a hand on her hips and a scolding glare on her face.

"Hey!" she growled. Henry seemed entirely unphased, smirking.

"Oooh, looks like little Dy-lame's rescue party is here to save him." Henry commented haughtily.

"Henry, that wasn't even a good insult." Christmas retorted, rolling her eyes. "If you're gonna be a complete jerk, you can at least be clever about it."

"Sorry, sis, but I don't think Henry's capable of being clever." Dylan commented, looking a little less tense now that he had Christmas next to him.

"You're right." Christmas agreed, eyes narrowing on Henry's shrinking confidence. "I'm asking too much of his teeny, tiny brain."

"Whatever." Henry grumbled, arms folding over his chest. "I don't need this. Come on, Avery."

"Actually..." Avery paused, biting her lip. "I think I'm gonna go sledding with Dylan today."

"Really?" Dylan asked in disbelief, though he couldn't quite hide his smile at the thought.

"Really?" Henry repeated with his own horrified version of disbelief. Avery gave Dylan a shy smile.

"Yeah. That is, if you want to." she confirmed nervously.

"Hell yeah!" Dylan agreed excitedly, lifting up the sled and offering Avery his arm.

"Hey! What about me?" Henry asked, looking absolutely appalled at the way the situation had turned against him. Dylan and Avery started making their way up the hill, ignoring Henry as he trailed behind them pathetically, trying to get their attention.

Christmas grinned. 

"Mission accomplished!" she muttered, mostly to herself. Nick put his hand on his hip and looked her over with a small, amused, smirk.

"Why does it not surprise me that you're a matchmaker?" he mused, shaking his head.

"Because you're getting to know me better already!" Christmas suggested with a smirk. 

"_Heaven help me_..." he muttered in response with a small sigh.

"Christmas!" Wyatt called, grinning as he dashed over to them. "I was wondering if you'd make it out to Hawthorne. You guys gonna participate? You can't come all the way to Hawthorne Hill without sledding!"

"We most certainly can." Nick retorted firmly. "Sledding is for children."

"Tapping into your inner child can be healthy every once in a while." Holly replied quietly.

"I doubt that." Nick scowled.

Wyatt simply chuckled, shaking his head and offering Christmas a sled.

"What do you say, Christmas? Wanna take a ride?" Wyatt questioned, wiggling it enticingly. "It might even convince jolly St. Nick here to lighten up."

Christmas grabbed the sled with a bright grin, trying her best not to giggle at Nick's new nickname. 

"Let's do this." she agreed, glancing around at her three companions. She knew Wyatt was probably expecting her to sled with him since he had offered her a sled, but the temptation to try and make Nick have a good time while he was out was too great to ignore. She caught his eye and gestured for him to follow her up the hill. "That means you, Mr. Boss Man."

"You honestly expect me to go sledding down this hill with you?" Nick asked skeptically, eyebrow once again quirking high.

"_And_ have fun doing it!" Christmas added with a grin. Nick let out a very heavy sigh, but followed her up the hill anyways.

"A deal's a deal, I suppose." he agreed, looking like he thoroughly regretted making that deal with her earlier today.

"That's the spirit." she teased and he shook his head.

"We'll meet you two at the bottom." Wyatt informed with a chuckle. "Come on, Holly."

Christmas set the sled down near the slope at the top of the hill and situated herself at the front of it, patting the spot behind her and looking up at Nick expectantly.

"This is absurd." Nick grumbled, making no move to mount the sled.

"That's what makes it fun!" Christmas pointed out with a grin. Nick let out another heavy sigh, getting onto the sled with his hands resting on his knees. She looked at him skeptically.

"You're gonna want to hold onto _something_, trust me." she promised before giving him a small, uncertain smile. "You should hold onto me! I'll keep you safe and secure." 

With that, Nick shifted so that Christmas was settled between his legs and he hesitantly rested his hands on either side of her waist.

"Oh, yeah, I feel _so_ much safer now." he commented dryly.

"You ready back there?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, let's get this over with." he answered, shaking his head.

Christmas stuck out her leg and kicked off to get the sled moving. In an instant, the rush of cold air started to brush against their faces as they picked up speed.

"Woooooooooo!" Christmas hollered with a big grin.

"You're going to make me deaf if you keep that up." Nick muttered, making her smirk as she once again repeated the sound.

Just up ahead, a tree stood proudly in their way.

"Steer right!" she instructed loudly, making sure he could hear her.

"What?" he asked with a scowl.

"Just trust me!" she answered and he leaned to the side with her, successfully navigating around the tree. "There! See, that wasn't so bad."

"I suppose that was rather... fun." he agreed hesitantly.

"What? Did you just say you had _fun_?" she teased and his scowl returned, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Don't make me regret it." he grumbled, causing her to chuckle.

"I wouldn't dare." she assured with a victorious grin. They made it safely to the clearing at the bottom, cheeks flushed pink from the cold and the speed. Christmas didn't stand yet, instead turning to look at Nick. "So what's the verdict? Was that as bad as you imagined?"

"There are more miserable ways to spend an afternoon, I suppose." he answered carefully, but there was a softness to his expression that she hadn't seen since the night before.

"That sounds like a win to me!" she grinned and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a very subtle smile.

"Just don't let it go to your head." he mumbled, finally getting off of the sled and helping her to her feet. 

After a couple more rounds down the hill, Nick and Christmas and Holly and Wyatt reunited, huddled together at the bottom of the hill and chatting contentedly. Charles was speeding down the hill and they all caught sight of him just in time to dodge out of the way.

"Look out!" Holly exclaimed, as they all cleared out of Charles' path. Charles let out a whoop, a big grin on his face and then he came to a stop just a few feet in front of them.

"Having fun, Charles?" Christmas asked with a grin. 

"Absolutely, Ms. Christmas." Charles confirmed with a nod and a very bright smile. "This is the best vacation I've had in a long time!"

"Charles!" Nick scolded.

"Not that Barbados wouldn't have been fun too..." Charles added quickly, but it wasn't particularly sincere. "In its own way."

Wyatt let out a hearty laugh, picking up his sled and marching up the hill. 

"Okay, who's ready for another round?" he asked and the group began trekking up the hill once more.

The cold had once again crept into their clothes, the sun had started to hide behind the horizon, and Nick, Christmas, and Charles had made their way back to the Joy House. The decorations in the yard were lit and made the house look simultaneously gaudy and inviting. After dinner, Charles had gone to bed in Dylan's room, Linda had also retired for the night, and Nick and Christmas settled in the living room to start work for the evening.

"Ah, finally." Nick said, relieved as he picked up a manuscript and settled on the couch. "Now we can get down to business."

"But first..." Christmas smirked, hiding something behind her back.

"Christmas, what could we _possibly_ need to do first?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"I was just gonna suggest we relax with a delicious drink as we work." she assured with a chuckle, revealing two glasses of spiced apple goodness. Nick took one and sipped from it, letting the flavor roll over his tongue.

"Your mom _does_ make delicious cider..." he admitted, taking another more eager sip before setting it aside for the time being.

"And it'll help get you in the holiday spirit!" she teased. He deadpanned.

"An unfortunate side effect." he muttered, causing her to chuckle. 

For now, Christmas settled on the rug by the fire, grabbing Holly's manuscript from the top of the pile and taking her own sip of warm cider as she started to read over the first page.

_The Heart of Winter_ by Holly Wright

A little sticky note sat on the front page.

_I printed it out for you!  
_ _-Mom_

Christmas couldn't help the small, affectionate smile that came to her lips.

_In the heart of a frigid New England winter, Samantha Worthington could be certain of few things._

_She was certain of her need for firewood, certain for her town of North Haven to stock up on supplies, and certain that, as roads froze over and cut them off from the nearest city, tensions with the neighboring town of Winterdale would hit an all-time high._

_Beyond that, Samantha doubted she could be sure of anything, so she held fast to the few truths in her life, hoping they would help her to wait out the winter._

_But every notion of truth she had clung to flew right out the window the moment she met William Tate of Winterdale._

To say that Christmas was hooked enough that she hadn't noticed the passage of time would've been an understatement. Both Nick and herself had expected her to be the first to throw in the towel for the evening and head to bed. This wasn't the case. It was nearing one in the morning when Nick set down his manuscript, looking at his watch.

"Well, I think that's enough work for me tonight." he announced, looking at her with a soft, almost surprised expression. "You going to bed soon?"

Christmas could barely manage a glance away from the page she'd been reading. 

"In a bit." she promised and he gave her a stiff nod before making his way upstairs to his - well, her- room.

_Chapter 7_

_The evening was unusually cold, even for December. If William were not so close, Samantha was sure she would freeze._

_The man's presence by her side was as calming as it was confusing. She had felt so convinced he meant to betray her, but hours had passed on the back of this frozen lake, and William had done nothing but stay by her side. After a long silence, she cleared her throat._

_"You do not have to wait here with me."_

_"What breed of man do you have in North Haven?" he asked, smiling in the most infuriating way. "Winterdale men are not such monsters that we would leave a lady alone in the cold."_

_"North Haven ladies are not so helpless that we need men to watch over us," Samantha retorted. William only grinned._

_"Well, then. Maybe I am waiting with you because I enjoy your company."_

_William hesitated, his smile faltering for just a moment. "However, if the feeling is not mutual, I will humbly leave you alone."_

_Samantha felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She turned her face away from William. **Why** did he have to say exactly what he meant at all times? Why could Samantha never seem to say what **she** meant?_

_At length, she shrugged. "I suppose I'd rather have your company than that of a wild animal. You, at least, are not likely to eat me."_

_William's grin widened. "Are you sure about that?"_

Somehow, the entire night had passed and the sun was starting to peek over the horizon and pour into the living room as she finished up the very last page of Holly's manuscript. The story had absorbed her completely, and she sat there for several minutes just processing the story, letting it engrave itself into her mind more clearly.

She should've been tired at this point, since she'd been awake for more than twenty-four hours. But her mind was racing and she felt like she could spend the morning bouncing around the kitchen reading the story again. 

More than anything, though, she couldn't shake the feeling that this could be the manuscript Nick was looking for.


End file.
